Chasing The Rush (Give Me Your Touch)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Clarice and John have seen each other. Thunderblink. Oneshot


**I absolutely adore Thunderblink, and there just isn't enough smutty writings about them out there, so here's my contribution! This is AU, I guess John is kind of a frat bro? Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the title, which comes from _Desire _by Years and Years and Tove Lo. **

"Come on, come on, come on," Clarice Fong urged, tugging on John Proudstar's hand, trying to pull him up the stairs faster, even though she was tripping over her own feet trying to get up them. There were some of John's house buddies on the steps, too drunk to move too quickly, and there were a bunch of other people there as well that Clarice didn't recognize because this was a big school, and other than her boyfriends parties in his college housing, she really wasn't interested in expanding her social circle.

"Clare?" Lauren Strucker stumbled out of the bathroom, a grin on her face, her make up still absolutely perfect despite the fact that they had been at this party for a couple of hours now.

"Hey, baby," Clarice paused, but only because it was Lauren, who was like a little sister to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good!" Lauren grinned. "Me and Lorna were about to take on Marcos and Andy at beer pong!" Clarice glanced around, before spotting Lorna Dane's green hair coming down the crowded hall, her boyfriend in tow behind her. "Lorna!" Lauren cried with a big smile.

"Sweetie!" Lorna grinned and Clarice raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously messed up hair...And the fact that Marcos Diaz's flannel shirt was buttoned up one button wrong, the hem uneven. "You ready for beer pong?"

"Are _you_ ready?" Lauren asked with a smirk, looking over both of them, and Clarice grinned. Lorna rolled her eyes and started making out that they had been looking for Lauren this whole time, to which Lauren replied that she had never actually been in Marcos' pants or under his shirt and so it was weird that Lorna was looking there, but Clarice's attention was drifting, back to what she had been focused on before she had been distracted by the blonde.

"Let's go," Clarice muttered, pulling on John's hand again, and Lorna snorted when she saw Clarice's tugging. John just pulled the fingers at Marcos' wiggling eyebrows and they headed further down the hallway, and then Clarice practically kicked open the door to his bedroom.

"Shit, Clar—" John's words were cut off as Clarice brought her lips down hard on John's own. He had no problem with the interruption, looping his arms underneath her and hauling her up into his arms. Clarice gripped his broad shoulders and deepened the kiss, tilting her head to the side and pressing her tongue between his lips, their noses bumping as she got a better angle. When Clarice pulled back, her lips were red and a little swollen and John's fingers flexed where they under her ass. "This seems...Urgent," he noted with a cheeky smile. Clarice's eyes widened and she slapped his shoulder.

"It's been three weeks!" She exclaimed. "You're telling me you're not feeling urgent after _three_ weeks?!" She made a face at him and John couldn't help but let out a laugh at his girlfriends almost _indignant_ expression.

"Nah, babe, I'm definitely feeling it," he told her and Clarice nodded.

"Good, so...Do something better with your mouth than talking—because we've been talking enough on the phones in these past three weeks, and I've been having to deal with myself on my own," Clarice responded sassily and John was about to let out another laugh when Clarice ground her hips very purposefully against his, and anything about to come out of his mouth was caught in his throat. The dress she was wearing had come from Lorna's closet, so it was a lot shorter than what she usually wore, but it came in handy now, John's fingers giving it a pull so that it hitched up further so that it rolled all the way up her thighs and began to roll over her ass.

John walked over to his bed in the corner of the room, glad that he had had the foresight to clean up his room—or at least, as clean as it got, which sort of meant that everything was just piled up in _one_ corner rather than in ten piles scattering the entire floor.

But it meant his bed was clear.

He dropped Clarice a little heavier than he planned, the dark haired girl with purple streaks twined through bounced a few times, but really didn't look as though she cared as she grabbed the hem of her dress and wiggled out of it. John pulled off his shirt and was about to undo the button and zipper of his jeans when Clarice took over for him, leaning forward on the bed to reach up, shoving both his jeans and briefs down at the same time, yanking them to his knees before scooting back on the bed. John stripped out of his clothes, absolutely no finesse to his undressing. Clarice tugged off the bra she was wearing and laid down on her back to shimmy out of her underwear, and then John was climbing onto the bed next to her.

"Uh, uh," Clarice shook her head as he began to stretch out over her. John gave her a questioningly look and she rolled them over, her thighs on either side of his torso as she began shuffling herself forward.

"_Fuck_," John mumbled under his breath, arousal rolling over him as he wiggled down further, so that she was straddling his face, her pussy just above him. She braced her hands on the wall behind the bed and then gave a full body shudder as John gripped her ass firmly in both hands and then lifted his head, his tongue flicking out to lick a stripe her hole and up to her clit.

"Shit, _shit_," Clarice breathed out, her fingers curling from where they had been laid flat against the wall, nails scratching at the wall as her body tightened from John's attentions.

Sometimes he would tease her, drag out her orgasm, hold her thighs apart and stop her from being able to ride his face. But he definitely knew that now wasn't the time for that, given Clarice had been home with her parents for the last few weeks over the break, and John had had to stay at the university because he was working almost the entire time.

"Come on, Clarice," John turned his head to the side, biting into her thigh and making her twitch above him in surprise. "I want you to come on my face, babe." Clarice groaned and was scrabbling at the wall to try and keep her balance as his nose bumped at her clit. "Come on, sweetheart," his words were grunted out and she only just heard them, but her stomach was twisting as she got closer to the edge, and his words just spurred it on.

It didn't take long for Clarice's thighs to begin shaking and to start thrusting her hips against his face, his tongue pressing inside her, licking inside her thoroughly, before shifting to close his lips around her clit. When she spilled over his face, John's movements became a bit more frantic, tongue moving quickly, his fingers digging into her ass, two of them sliding forward to gather wetness from her orgasm and then press gently against the hole between her cheeks. Clarice moaned and then she was coming again, her hips moving jerkily and her cheeks flushed and hair hanging over her eyes.

John let Clarice take her time, before slumping down when the after shocks had finished running through her, and she let out a heavy breath as she shifted onto the bed beside him. John's face was slick with spit and her come, and he grinned at her, wiping the back of his hand across his face and tugging at his long hair for a moment before knifing himself up and gripping her thighs to pull her until she was laying on her back and then he rolled between her legs.

"You good?" John asked with a knowing smile and Clarice managed to roll her eyes lovingly, before cupping the back of his head and bringing him in for a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, but underneath, he still tasted like himself, and she could feel him fumbling around to grab a condom from the ground beside the bed. She heard the ripping sound of him tearing the condom and then he pushed back on his knees to roll it on, and then he was pressing her legs back.

"Shit," Clarice panted out as she was bent nearly in two, thighs pressed against her torso, against her breasts, and then John was entering her. She let out a whine as he bottomed out, and John let out a throaty moan, stretching her in the best possible way. John adjusted his grip on her legs, behind her knees, continuing to push so that her ass was begin to tilt upwards, off the bed, and as he pulled out and then entered her again, Clarice let out another long whine that made his cock pulse inside her.

"Shit, Clarice," John breathed out, his long hair falling forward, surrounding his face. She reached up with one hand and gave it a tug while the other went to her breast, pinching at her nipple. John's thrusts became harder, faster, until they were both panting, and the only reason that none of other people in the house were complaining about the banging of the noise that the bed was making against the wall was because of the loud music that was playing at the party going on downstairs. "Fuck—f-_fuck_!" John groaned out as his orgasm crashed over him, making him shove into Clarice's twice more before he leaned forward, blanketing her slim body with his own.

After a while, he rolled off her, and they lay shoulder to shoulder in his bed, staring up at the little glow in the dark stars and moons that Clarice had put on the ceiling a couple of months ago.

"You feel better?" John joked and Clarice giggled.

"Much," she responded, rolling onto her and throwing her leg over him, kissing his shoulder lightly.

**Let me know what you think xx**


End file.
